


Coffeebreak Discoveries

by Acaranna



Series: All you need is love, and a good cup of coffee. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, M/M, Sheriff-centric, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/pseuds/Acaranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had only wanted a coffee to keep himself awake for the paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffeebreak Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop thinking about coffee so much. Because this is what comes of it.^^
> 
> Thanks again, to the wonderful [emeraldawn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn) for ironing out my mistakes. ^^

It had been a quiet week, a very quiet week, with only minor incidents. A small B&E, where the perp managed to get stuck in the window on Monday. Tuesday had them rush out to a possible robbery – which turned out to be a false alarm. Wednesday got interesting – with a travelling pack trespassing and trying to create chaos. John knew that the pack had taken care of it because Stiles came home grinning even though he looked like a truck had run him over. On Thursday there was nothing more than a couple of speeding tickets – one of them for Derek, who had actually blushed and slid down in his seat. There even was an apology being mumbled.

That boy has certainly changed, John smiled. He'd gone from an angry, closed off loner, to being a true part of the pack. At least as far as John understood from Stiles' and Scott's excited rambles. It was a bit hard at times, getting his son to sit still for long enough to get a conversation going, especially when Stiles was on a sugar high.

So all in all, it had been a rather quiet week at the station. Which was why John needed another coffee, even though it was only half past one in the afternoon. Because quiet weeks meant paperwork, and there was little he and his deputies despised more. It was a necessary evil though.

Making his way through the hall down to the break-room, John tried to loosen his shoulders. They'd grown tense and ached a little. He felt his age at times. Especially when he had the pack over for movie-nights. Something Stiles and Scott had declared important because it helped building the pack-feeling. John wasn't quite sure if it wasn't simply the fact of being together that helped them grow closer.

He stopped dead in his tracks with the sound of a harsh whisper, alerting him that someone was close by.

“We can't!”

“But no-one’s _here_! Come on, now, just _one_. I promise, I'll leave after that.”

The break-room wasn't as empty as he thought it would be. Frowning slightly John tried to remember who had been at their desks and who hadn't.

“ _Stiles_ , I said _'No'_! I'm working.”

“Well, you're not working _now_ , are you! So you can give me at least one.”

John groaned inwardly. It had to be Stiles. Why had he even asked himself who it was? Only Stiles would be bold enough to simply walk into the sheriff station's break-room. And the other person, even though their voice was dimmed through the half-closed door, was probably his deputy. Those two had grown closer and closer over the last couple of months. John wasn't sure if he should be happy about it or not, considering that his son was still underage. But so far nothing negative had come of this so he wouldn't judge. Adding to that, there had been no reports of other deputies saying that they caught the two of them doing illicit things in public.

“Stiles, you know what I mean. It never stays with just one, doesn't it? You always want more than one.”

“Well, it's not like I'm asking you for a blow-job in here. That requires mo-”

There were moments in his life that John was glad that at least some people knew how to shut his son up. Stiles simply had no brain-to-mouth filter which often resulted in rather embarrassing talks with teachers, people on the streets, and shop owners. And yet, John wouldn't trade it for the world.

“There, happy?”

“What? No! I wasn't prepared for that. Come on, Jordan, just one more and no tackling me!”

“Stiles! You had your kiss, now go. I still have to work. You know, I will see you tonight, right?”

John sighed and shook his head. He felt like he was eavesdropping even though the boys were talking loud enough to be heard outside of the room. It was the emotion he could hear in Jordan's voice that made him feel like an intruder. Warmth and affection layered with fond exasperation. It made something in his chest ache. Claudia always had the same tone whenever she sent him off to yet another graveyard shift.

“Yeah, I know. I just miss you.”

Stiles seemed to be calmer now, not as agitated as he had been before. And John could imagine what he looked like. Staring down at the floor, one hand at the back of his neck, rubbing slightly while his other hand was shoved in a pocket. His feet would scuff nervously at the floor.

He knew that, because he had been the same way whenever he had talked to Claudia.

“Stiles ...”

The room went quiet, making John shake his head. It seemed that Jordan had given in. Not that he blamed him, really. Stiles could look like a sad puppy if he wanted to. Something he had picked up from Scott almost as soon as they had become friends. Both him and Melissa thought that it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened.

Shaking his head with a small smile, John started to move again. Maybe a nice little shock would teach Stiles to keep himself in check a little bit more. Not that he really believed it would work. His son always did what he wanted without worrying about the consequences.

The door gave a loud screeching noise when John pushed it open. As he had suspected the occupants of the room where his deputy and his son. The latter of the two sprang back like he had been electrocuted, only barely managing to keep himself on his feet. Which might have been only because Jordan was keeping a tight grip on his arm.

“Oh, heh, hey Dad!” Stiles yelped, slightly breathless and more than a bit embarrassed.

“Sheriff,” his deputy said, equally breathless but still formal enough. Though his whole posture screamed 'informal'. He leaned against the wall, with Stiles more or less between his legs and his hair looked like he hadn't seen a brush in weeks. Not that Stiles' looked much better though it wasn't as obvious with his son.

“Seriously, boys, in the break-room?” John asked, smirking at the twin blushes.

“I'm sorry, Sir, it won't happen again,” Jordan replied, trying to flatten his hair with his free hand.

“What? Of course it will happen again!” Stiles fired back, indignantly, turning around to stare at his – boyfriend? Well, he would find out soon enough.

“Boys,” John interrupted them again, because it looked like a staring match was soon taking place. And he knew his son. There weren't many people as stubborn as him. Which meant that, yes, it certainly would happen again.

“Yes, Dad?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Get out of here, so that I can enjoy my coffee in peace,” He hadn't even finished his sentence when Stiles rushed past him, tugging a slightly confused deputy behind him.

John only shook his head and went over to the coffeemaker. He _really_ needed a coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Want some coffee of your own? Then come and find me [here!](http://acaranna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
